You Sure That's Not You?
by DreamWings231
Summary: A series of dapples of the New Directions, Warblers, and many more finding out about their doppelgangers.
1. Awkwardness and CSI

Hunter was finishing up his history report on a Sunday after noon when Sebastian barged into his room asking, "Are you Collin on Awkward?"

Closing his laptop, Hunter sighed and looked boringly at the brunette, "Okay, what are you talking about?"

"When I got to my cousin's house to babysitt her," Sebastian began, "She was watching some high school drama where a girl was sharing a story about loosing her virginity at an open mic. Seriously who does that?"

"Get to the point."

"I was getting there. In the crowd there was this really pig faced girl bashing the other and next to her was a guy who looked exactly like you!"

Sebastian's only response from the blond was a raised eyebrow. "No I'm serious! And when that guy, Collin, had a scene with the mic girl, Jenna, he sounded just like you."

"Sorry Bast, I find it unbelievable that a guy on a high school drama looks like me."

Sebastian then tilled his head and narrowed his eyes, "Wait I think Collin is hotter."

"Really Sebastian?"

Raising his arms in defense, Sebastian admitted, "He was wearing a tux in the Halloween episode, he looked really hot."

Sighing, Hunter said, "As long as you're not going to start watch that teen drama just to drool over my apparent double, I won't think you're entirely crazy."

* * *

"Sebastian? Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" The co captains were on their couch, channel surfing till they stumbled upon CSI Miami where there were twins that looked exactly like Sebastian.

"No I just see two good looking guys. Why, what are you seeing? Fantasizing about me?"

"Okay, what next? Me playing as a rebel singer on a kids movie and you playing a straight guy, kissing girls?"

"Huh, you as a rebel, sounds hot."

* * *

A/N Yeah, I've been watching an Awkward marathon and the idea of Hunter and Sebastian finding out what Nolan and Grant do seems funny to me so I made this. So what's you're opinion on this?

Reviews are gladly welcomed!


	2. iHarry Potter

"Blaine!" exclaimed the blond seven year old girl when she opened the front door. the girl hugged the teen's waist, "Not Steven and I have both Blaine and Sammy home!"

"It's great to see you too Stacy. Wow, you really grown, last time I checked you were at least an inch and a half shorter." Blaine closed the door and walked into the kitchen with Stacy still clinging onto him. "Hi Sam."

"Hey man , thanks for coming over," Sam said while trying to get flour out of his hair.

Stacy' twin, Steven waved a flour covered hand at the newcomer, "Hi Blaine."

"HI Steven. So Sam, did you invite me over to help you study or help clean the kitchen?" The counter was cloaked with flour and the sink was filled with batter covered utensils. At least there wasn't any smoke coming from the oven.

"Don't worry about cleaning, I'll do it. Can you watch Steven and Stacy though?"

"Yeah no problem." Blaine was then dragged into the living room by the twins where the tv was left on Nickelodeon.

The twins jumped onto the couch and laughed as a blond girl on screen tied up another girl. Stacy crawled on Blaine's lap and excitedly said, "Yea, our favorite episode! Sammy's in it."

Blaine blinked, bewildered, and looked between Stacy and the tv, "Sam's on this tv show?"

"Only for this episode, but its really cool to see Sammy on tv!" explained Steven.

Around the speed dating part of the show, Stacy pointed, "There's Sammy!" Despite his hair, the blond man on screen did look a lot like Sam, Blaine mentally admitted.

At the entrance of the kitchen, Sam called out, "Guy's cookies are ready!" Automatically, the twins rushed to cookies with Blaine following.

Munching on a cookie, Blaine asked Sam, "You are aware that there's a guy on tv that looks a lot like you right?"

"You mean that iCarly episode? Yeah I seen that, I just go along with what the twins think. Plus it seems cool to know that I have a doppelganger!"

* * *

The next day at the Lima Bean, Sam and Blaine were talking about Iron Man 3 till two middle school girls approached them shyly. The one wearing an orange and red stripped scarf looked directly at Blaine, "Um hi, are you Darren Criss?"

Blaine and Sam shared a confused look and answered, "Ah, no. I'm not Darren Criss."

"Oh uh ah, sorry for bothering you," blushed the other girl with glasses, "We just thought you were him. I mean just look!" The girl showed a picture on her IPhone of a man dressed up as Harry Potter who indeed looks like Blaine.

"He does look like me!"

"Blaine, you're Harry freaking Potter!"

* * *

A/N Okay, many stories about Darren Criss and Blaine shows Blaine knowing about Starkids but on Glee there is no actual evidence that he's a Starkid even though there's a few references. Anyway, many of this stories will be really short so don't expect something super long.

Please review!


End file.
